규민
by Azalea Cloud77
Summary: Ia di cerca, musikalnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan, namun ia masih bertahan/Bagaimana musikalmu, hyung?/daebak!/dia sedang berbohong, senyum yang sama bohongnya/ Kyumin/OneShot/


**KYUMIN FICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Dia? Omo! Dia memang tampan, tapi tidak setampan aktingnya. Dia terus-terusan membuat NG sewaktu latihan. Aku sampai lelah. Kau tahu?" gadis berbetis jenjang itu mulai membuka tas nya, mengaduk isi di dalamnya._

_"Suaranya pun juga pas-pas an, bagaimana mungkin dia memainkan banyak musikal?" seorang wanita lainnya yang berrambut pendek mencomot buah melon._

_"Haish, aku lelah dibuatnya. Aku tidak mau seproduksi lagi dengannya" ternyata wanita itu mengambil cermin, lalu mengoreksi dandanannya yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis itu._

_Sungmin tidak sengaja melewati ruang tunggu rekan mainnya di Summer Snow, ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka karena pintunya tidak tertutup sempurna. Langkah-langkah mantap Sungmin menjauhi ruang itu adalah bukti bahwa Sungmin adalah sosok yang tegar._

* * *

"Anyeong" sapa Sungmin ketika memasuki dorm. Tempat tinggalnya.

"Anyeong Hyung! Kau baru pulang?" hanya Donghae yang sedang menonton acara tv yang menyambutnya. Memeluknya sekilas.

"Ye. Yang lain? odiega?" membalas pelukan Donghae dengan pelan.

"Sedang ada jadwal. Cuma Kyuhyun yang ada di kamarnya. Bagaimana musikalmu Hyung?"

"Daebakk!" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Ia berbohong, senyuman yang sama bohongnya.

"Wah, kau terbaik Hyung! Kapan aku bisa ikut musikal juga yhaa?" Wajah polos Donghae otomatis membuat Sungmin tersenyum, lalu langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung, tidak menyapa Kyuhyun dulu?"

"Tidak, palingan sedang main starcraft. Aku mau mandi dulu, lumayan panas"

"Ne, kita sudah memasuki musim panas memang, Hyung"

Sungmin meletakkan tas ranselnya di kaki ranjangnya. Lalu ia menuju meja riasnya, mengamati pantulan dirinya disana, lama. Sampai seseorang menginterupsi lamunannya.

_**Cklek.**_

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Hyung tersayangnya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintunya.

"Hyung, kau pulang?"

"Ne, Kyunie-ya" Sungmin buru-buru mengambil kapas untuk membersihakan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk disamping ranjang sambil memandangi Sungmin intens. Lalu memegang tangan kanannya.

"Kau akan melepaskan gelang ini kan? Sebelum mencuci muka? Aku bantu melepaskannya ya" Kyuhyun menyentuh gelang kayu pemberiannya itu, memutar-mutar sebentar dilengan putih itu lalu mengeluarkannya dari tangan Sungmin. 'Kau makin kurus Hyung' batin Kyuhyun. Pasalnya, gelang yang dulu dipakai Sungmin tidak selonggar sekarang.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memijit-mijit telapak tangan Sungmin yang sempat terkilir beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tidak Kyu" jawab Sungmin singkat. Ada suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba hadir diantara keduanya.

"Ehm, aku mandi dulu, Kyu. Panas ternyata" tepatnya, hatinya yang panas.

"Ne Hyung. Aku tunggu disini"

Sesuai janjinya, Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin dikamarnya. Benda hitam berbunyi di tangannya. PSP.

* * *

Sungmin sudah selesai mandi, memasuki kamar hanya dengan memakai handuk sebatas lutut.

"Kyu, hadap sana, jangan lihat. Aku mau ganti baju"

"Haish, siapa yang mau lihat bokongmu yang kau banggakan itu? PSP ini jauh lebih menarik" gerutunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar PSP.

"Ya sudah" Sungmin pun buru-buru ganti baju dengan susah payah.

Ia sudah duduk didepan meja riasnya. Poninya ia jepit kebelakang, meng-ekspos dahinya yang indah.

"Bagaimana Hyung musikalmu? Apakah berjalan lancar?"

"Waahh, daebak Kyu! Semuanya berjalan lancar" ups kebohongan kedua "Penontonnya juga sangat puas, aku dengar aktingku tambah meningkat" kebohongan ketiga dan keempat. Matanya bersinar, alisnya diangkat-angkat menandakan kegembiraan yang sangat, senyumnya tak henti mengembang. Ia berboong, lagi.

Sungmin mengambil sebuah tube dari meja rias, lalu mengoleskannya di wajahnya.

"Waaah, hyung! Aku sungguh senang untukmu! Mianhae aku tidak bisa datang menonton" raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah memelas.

"Gwaenchana Kyu, gwaenchana. Elf disana sudah cukup memberiku semangat. Kau cukup melaksanakan tugas dengan baik saja di Korea, itu sudah cukup membantu" katanya panjang lebar, sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kegiatanmu sendiri?"

"Bagus! Lancar. Hanya komentar tentang radio star dan kembalinya Heechul hyung. Tapi mereka tidak tahu saja, aku tak akan menyerahkan posisinya kembali" Kyuhyun mulai menampilkan tawa setannya. Ia mengangkat kaki Sungmin tinggi hingga sampai di pangkuannya. "Apakah masih sakit?" Kyuhyun memijit kaki Sungmin.

"Hm, bagus Kyunie" komentar pendek Sungmin. "Tidak, sudah tidak" namun dari mimiknya, terlihat ia berusaha menutupi sakit yang dirasakan pada kakinya.

Kyuhyun meliriknya sebentar. 'Hyung, mengapa kau tahan sendiri? Apakah aku tidak pantas dijadikan tempat untuk berbagi?' monolognya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba,Kyuhyun menaruh kaki Sungmin lagi, ia mengambil selembar kapas dan menuanginya dengan cairan pembersih wajah. "Kemari Hyung, hadap aku" kata Kyuhyun disamping tempat tidurnya yang langsung menghadap Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung. Kyuhyun langsung mengelap wajah Sungmin dengan kapas tadi. Sungmin menolak, merasa aktifitasnya sebelum tidur terganggu.

"Ya, Kyunie-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman karena lehernya dipegangi oleh tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya terus mengusapi wajah Sungmin.

"Aku hampir tertipu oleh aktingmu, Hyung. Aktingmu luar biasa!" Sungmin terperangah. "Aku sudah membaca arikelnya, Hyung. Jadi kau diam saja" Hati Sungmin mencelos. Ia pasrah, ia memejamkan mata. "Jangan dengarkan mereka, kau hanya akan mendengarkan keluargamu. Itu kami" ucapnya lagi. Mata Sungmin sedikit basah, namun tak ada air mata yang menetes.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun pun menyudahi aktifitasnya "Ayo, ikut aku ke kamar mandi. Cuci muka lagi" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia menggandeng tangan Sungmin yang masih duduk.

"Katamu kau hampir tertipu? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kau menggunakan krim yang salah, Hyung. Itu krim pagi, bukan krim malam." sahutnya pendek.

Sungmin kaget baru menyadari krim yang ia gunakan salah karena tidak fokus, ia pasrah ikut saja keluar kamar.

* * *

_"Ya! Kau kenapa memaksaku menonton musikal ini? Sudah tau suaranya jelek. Lebih bagus Junsu ssi" seorang pengunjung terlihat mengantre tiket pemutaran Summer Snow dengan bersungut-sungut._

_"Ah, dia sangat tampan, ayolaah" seorang temannya terdengar membujuk temannya yang lain. Saat itu Sungmin memang sedang berada di luar ruang teater, ia memang sering bersikap demikian. Cek kondisi pasar katanya._

_"Apa bagusnya dari wajah sok imut 27 tahun yang selalu ber-aegyo tanpa ingat umur itu? Toh suaranya tidak lebih baik dari Kyuhyun ssi" Sungmin semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam agar tertutup topi. Kemampuan bahasa Jepang yang dimiliki Sungmin membantunya mengerti isi percakpan mereka._

_"Sudahlah, aku yang traktir" hati Sungmin mencelos. Ia keluar dari tiang tempat persembunyiannya, merapatkan jaketnya, lalu bergegas menuju belakang panggung._

* * *

Sungmin memang sosok yang dewasa, namun kadang juga butuh bantuan seseorang untuk menaikkan mood nya. Seperti sekarang, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada didepan wastafel.

"Diam, jauhkan tanganmu, biar aku yang cuci." Titah Kyuhyun jelas. Lagipula, Sungmin sadar dirinya butuh sesuatu yang mendamaikannya seperti ini. Sederhana, namun menenangkan.

Kyuhyun membasuh wajah Sungmin dengan air dingin, lalu sabun wajah ia gosok-gosok ke wajah Sungmin perlahan, menghasilkan busa-busa yang wangi.

"Aku juga sudah membaca tentang komentar netizen, mereka hanya orang yang tidak punya pekerjaan. Mereka sirik" senyum menghampiri wajah Sungmin, karena dari cermin terlihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sebal menahan amarah. "Ya! Kau dengar apa kataku, Hyung? Kau malah tertawa!"

"Kau lucu Kyunie" jawab Sungmin, beruntung busa diwajahnya menyamarkan air matanya yang merembes.

"Kau ini Hyung, aku sedang menyemangatimu, Hyung" wajah Kyuhyun berubah memelas. Kyuhun menekan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya masuk kedalam pipi Sungmin. Suasanapun berubah gaduh.

"Appo, Kyunie, appo!" Sungmin mencoba memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Biar"

"Kyunie-ya, meski sakit pipiku kau pencet, tapi lakukan saja. Aku sedang senang" kali ini bukan senyum palsu yang muncul.

Sesampainya di kamar setalah acara cuci mencuci yang sedikit gaduh, Kyuhyun mengolesi wajah Sungmin dengan krim yang benar.

"Kau tidur Hyung, aku akan disini sampai kau tidur. Aku janji" Kyuhyun duduk disamping tempat tidur Sungmin. Ia menaikkan kaki Sungmin dipangkuannya. "Aku pijiti ya Hyung, biar cepat sembuh"

"Aigo, kau baik sekali Kyunie, harusnya kau baca artikel itu sepanjang hari, agar kau baik terus" Sungmin pura-pura menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau makanlah yang banyak. Kalau kau kurus, bokong sexymu akan hilang" kata Kyuhyun pelan. Bukan tipikal Kyuhyun untuk menyuruh seseorang makan agar tidak sakit, ia menambahi bumbu lidah pedas agar tidak malu. Gengsi lelaki bermarga 'Cho' ini cukup tinggi.

"Darimana kau tahu aku turun 2 kilo?"

"Gelangmu, Hyung. Lebih longgar" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa berhenti memijit kaki Sungmin. Ia jarang bertemu dengan Sungmin, bukan berarti perhatiannya berkurang, bukan?

"Aigo, aku beruntung sekali punya dongsaeng perhatian macam Kyunie.." kata Sungmin. Ia terharu, karena meski diluar sana orang-orang mencaci maki dirinya, masih ada orang-orang yang peduli dengan tulus padanya.

"Makan yang banyak! Aku serius! Jangan dengarkan kata orang kau tak pantas ber-aegyo! Kau sungguh-sungguh masih seperti remaja. Bahkan lebih muda dari aku. Jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka pembohong. Asal lakukan yang terbaik, tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa mereka salah. Kau tau haters?" kata Kyuhyun berapi-api. Saat berdua seperti ini, sifat manja Kyuhyun memang selalu keluar. Cara memberi petuahnya pun sangat lucu.

"Ne? Aniyo, apa Kyu?" pandangan Sungmin mulai sayu, ia mulai mengantuk.

"Haters adalah fans yang tertunda. Kalau tidak suka ya tinggalkan, bukan malah mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi. Mereka akan menyesal mengikutimu, karena mereka akan sadar, tidak ada satupun yang pantas mereka cela dari dirimu" jawabnya panjang lebar.

Sungmin tersenyum lega. "Gomawo Kyu. Gomawo" sahut Sungmin sebelum dirinya jatuh tertidur.

"Jaljayo, Hyung" satu kecupan di dahi Hyung tersayangnya. 'Kami akan selalu bersamamu. Kami semua menyayangimu, Hyung. Apalagi aku' lanjutnya, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Sungmin perlahan setelah dirinya keluar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai, Azalea dataaaangggg... ^^

Gomawo buat semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, mereview, mem-follow, fave, ϑí fiksi sebelumnya 'The Sun is Hurts'

Sekuelnya ntar dulu yhaaa. Hhehehehee *disate*

Azalea lagi sedih, sama update-an blognya Ming kemarin2. "Jack, blablabla" intinya, Ming bilang 'Jangan asal menghakimi orang sebelum tahu yang sebenarnya. Datang, lihat sendiri, baru komentar'

Meskipun Ming upload foto 'Jack' tapi entah kenapa feelingnya ke Summer Snow.

Dan cedera ankle yang tidak kunjung membaik.

Poor you, Ming..

Aah, dunia memang tak semanis fiksi..

Semangat Ming! (ง'̀⌣'́)ง

Critics and suggestions are very welcome!

Gomawo..

Regrads,

_AzaleA_


End file.
